


Возвращение колдуна

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История по песне КиШ "Возвращение колдуна"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение колдуна

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история могла бы длится в веках...

Он стоял на крыльце, мокрый под абсолютно чистым звездным небом, и Джаред не смог не впустить его в дом.

\- Дженсен, - представился он, как только снял плащ и ботинки и взял поданное ему полотенце.

Джаред смотрел, как Дженсен улыбается, разглядывая фотографии, стоящие на каминной полке, заглядывая в экран компьютера, на котором крупными буквами красовалось название новой книги, и даже не думал о том, почему ему одновременно и страшно, и легко рядом с этим теперь уже не незнакомцем.

\- Пойдем, - произнес Дженсен, беря его за руку, и Джаред не смог не подчиниться.

Он выгибался под ним, ощущая на себе его сильные руки, чувствуя сквозь боль радость от того, что Дженсен вернулся ко нему, и умирая от страха, что это так ненадолго.

******

Всю свою жизнь, сколько Джаред помнил себя, Дженсен был рядом. Он помогал, придумывал, рассказывал, а иногда - показывал такое, о чем Джаред мог лишь мечтать. Мальчишками, они сбегали в лес, в глубине которого их не мог найти никто, потому что Дженсен путал их следы. Они играли в одни только им понятные игры, и лишь глубокое синее небо и зелень вокруг были им свидетелями.

А затем им пришлось расстаться. У одного из деревенских сдохла корова, и в этом обвинили мать Дженсена. Все понимали, что виновато в этом не колдовство, но красота женщины и отсутствие у нее мужа, сделали свое дело. Её и её сына увезли гвардейцы, и Джаред даже не успел попрощаться.

Дженсен вернулся через пять лет. Выросшим, возмужавшим и поразительно похожим на свою мать. Когда он шел по улице их деревни, тишина словно окутывала его: дети замолкали, а взрослые старались даже не смотреть в его сторону. «Колдун», - шептали ему вслед.

Колдун? Джареду было все равно. Он снова убегал из дома, теперь не просто чтобы послушать истории о дальних землях и волшебных местах. Все его мысли во время таких рассказов были лишь об одном: когда-нибудь они с Дженсеном обязательно уедут отсюда и будут только вдвоем. Джаред придумывал истории об их путешествиях, и истории эти оказывались записанными на свитках, которые он прятал в сундуке, зарытом в амбаре на окраине.

Самайн принес с собой новое. То, о чем Джаред никогда не мечтал. «Колдун», - стонал он, когда губы Дженсена целовали его, и не мог остановиться, понимая, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Он приходил к нему каждую ночь и уходил под утро, ощущая, что оставляет у Дженсена кусочек себя. Но даже утренние сумерки не могли скрыть света, озарявшего его лицо.

Зима пришла неожиданно. Их лес покрылся снегом, словно волшебным покрывалом - покрывалом новобрачных, и именно в этот день родители привели ту, что выбрали в жены Джареду. Он молчал, понимая, что не может пойти против их воли, и провел ночь с той, которую никогда не хотел видеть рядом. А утром ушел к Дженсену, но тот лишь смеялся, повторяя, что что бы ни происходило, они с Джаредом всегда будут принадлежать лишь друг другу.

Когда в деревне появился королевский глашатай, объявивший награду за каждого убитого колдуна, Дженсен тоже смеялся, отмахиваясь от попыток Джареда убедить его уйти, сбежать, спрятаться, и обещаний уйти с ним вместе. "Пообещай мне, - только попросил он, - пообещай, что не забудешь меня, и тогда я вернусь". И Джаред обещал. Обещал так, будто бы это была их последняя ночь вместе. А утром пришли латники.

«Колдун! Сжечь колдуна! На костер его!»

Деревня бесновалась, и лишь Джаред не шел вместе со всеми в подгоняемой криками толпе к центральной площади, на которой уже было приготовлено место казни. Он стоял на коленях у небольшой лампадки, освещающей развернутый пергамент, и перечитывал когда-то давно найденные слова пророчества, закопанного под древним дубом в центре леса.

«Он вернется, - говорилось в нем, - возрождаясь раз за разом, и придет к тебе тихой ночью под шелест уходящего года. Ты узнаешь его. Ты пойдешь за ним…»

«Колдун!»

Королевский палач не разбирался в подробностях сплетен, выполняя свою роль, поднося к сухому хворосту зажженный факел. А Джаред в это время смотрел лишь на написанные неровным почерком слова, видя при этом лицо Дженсена, искаженное болью.

«Я вернусь! - словно бы шептал его губы. – Помни обо мне, и я вернусь! - обещали они".

Жена Джареда умерла ровно через год, не справившись с горячкой. Она моталась в постели, страшная, словно сама смерть воплотилась в ней, и шептала только: «Колдун! Он вернулся. Он пришел за мной!» И Джаред замкнулся окончательно. Он почти перестал выходить из дома, только брата пуская на свой порог.

На второй год из дьявольского болота вытащили мельника с камнем на шее. Того самого мельника, который нашел записи Джареда - детские фантазии о магии и неизведанных мирах. Записи, благодаря которым каждый в деревне уверился, что казнь колдуна была справедливой, ведь никто не может обладать такой силой единолично. Даже если это только вымысел.

А три года спустя смерть унесла с собой почти половину деревни, и каждый перед последним вдохом произносил лишь: "Колдун! Он пришел за мной!" Староста, кузнец, жена мельника. Они умерли первыми, и никто уже не сомневался, что это проклятие убитого колдуна. Народ начал уезжать, спасаясь от его гнева, и только Джаред остался, продолжая вспоминать и записывать то, что когда-то услышал от Дженсена…

  
  
_Конец?_

**Author's Note:**

> tattyana и Мара333 - это вы виноваты, что я все-таки его выложила. Спасибо вам!


End file.
